Northern War
The Northern War (北方戦役) is a military campaign of the Imperial Army of Erebonia in the fall of S.1205 against North Ambria. The campaign resulted in North Ambria's merger into the Erebonian Empire, making it officially larger than Zemuria's other superpower, the Calvard Republic. Background The Northern War served as Erebonia's response to North Ambria's contribution in the October Campaign, the S.1205 civil war in Erebonia. The Noble Alliance had hired the North Ambria-based Northern Jaegers to battle the imperial army and burn down Celdic. They were acting under command of Duke Helmut Albarea of the Four Great Houses. In June S.1206 the imperial government submitted a liability claim to the government of North Ambria. North Ambria stated the act of burning down a town was 'inhumane', but also that it was unavoidable. Compensation for Celdic's repairs would be a massive burden for North Ambria, which had been suffering from continuous financial deficiencies since the North Ambrian Disaster three decades prior. Negotiations between Erebonia and North Ambria were promptly interrupted when the Northern Jaegers occupied the parliament. For the occupation they used archaisms they had received from Ouroboros. On July 5, the government of North Ambria, still occupied by the Northern Jaegers, officially denied the repair claims from Erebonia. Diplomatic negotiations were cut and the imperial government turned toward its military force. Preparation The imperial government specifically turned toward the rebellious remnants of the former Noble Alliance. Spearheaded by General Aurelia Le Guin, commander of the Lamarre Provincial Army, and Brigadier General Wallace Bardias, commander of the Sutherland Provincial Army, had been holding the Juno Naval Fortress siege ever since the October Campaign ended on December 31st, S.1204. Their armies guarded the fortress with 50,000 soldiers, enormous airships, enough supplies to extend their siege for 3 years and fully equipped antiaircraft artillery. The imperial army had been perplexed on how to deal with the situation and used the situation in North Ambria to prompt negotations. The imperial government proposed to the leaders of the provincial armies that the meritorious service of infiltrating and occupying North Ambria would be a substantial advantage in the ongoing negotiations of the hitherto uncertain future of the provincial armies. Le Guin and Bardias accept the proposal and abdicate the naval fortress. For next two months, they prepare their invasion of North Ambria together with the Intelligence Division and the Railway Military Police. Campaign On November 3, S.1205, Brigadier General Wallace Bardias' jet-black Panzer Soldat Hector burst through the Dnieper Gate on North Ambria's southern border. The North Jaegers garrison and their archaisms stationed at the gate were no match for the invading battallion. Following Bardias were General Le Guin and close to a hundred other Panzer Soldats. The battallion made its way to the capital of North Ambria, Haliask, in a mere three days. On their way, the imperial forces gained total control over places were Northern Jaegers were situated, such as Kilva and Liviri. After reaching the capital, the battallion encircled the city. They found archaisms roaming both within and around the city. On November 6, General Le Guin provided the Northern Jaegers with the deadline of November 12 to come to an agreement with the imperial government. In the meanwhile, the headquarters of the Bracer Guild in Leman dispatched several high-ranking bracers to North Ambria to prepare an evacuation in case no agreement was made. The imperial government also ordered Rean Schwarzer to assist in the invasion of Haliask. The Northern Jaegers continuously refused to comply. On November 12, Rean Schwarzer, Altina Orion, Sara Valestein and Claire Rieveldt infiltrated the city. They destroyed the large archaisms and evacuated citizens from the city. They also apprehended the upper echelons of the North Jaegers. The following morning, General Le Guin's deadline had passed and the Panzer Soldat resumed their operations. They pulverised the line of defence and sent the remaining jaegers running. The Northern Jaegers surrendered and the parliament was occupied by imperial forces that very afternoon on November 13. Aftermath Two weeks later, the Erebonian and North Ambrian government reached an agreement. North Ambria lacked the finances to rebuild itself without the influx of foreign money through the jaegers, it was decided that North Ambria would be attributed to Erebonia on November 30. The Bracer Guild and Septian Church objected to the attribution. The Calvard Republic expressed its continuous critique and its concern was shared by other surrounding nations. On December 23, emperor Eugent Reise Arnor III acknowledged the North Ambria Province of Erebonia. Furthermore, he offered General Le Guin a position as the principal of newly-established Branch Campus of Thors Military Academy in Leeves. He praised her invasion, calling it a 'textbook example'. Le Guin accepts the position. As part of the deal, the Noble Alliance was re-established as the Unified Regions Army, stationed in Juno Naval Fortress under command of Brigadier General Wallace. Chronology S.1204 * 12/23: Kreuzen Province-hired Northern Jaegers burn down Celdic. S.1205 * 06: Erebonia submits liability claim to North Ambrian government for the Northern Jaegers's arson at Celdic. * 07/05: Northern Jaegers occupy the North Ambrian parliament and reject Erebonia's liability claim. * 08: Former Noble Alliance Army abdicates Juno Naval Fortress following the deal with the imperial government. Aurelia Le Guin and Wallace Bardias start planning invasion of North Ambria with the imperial government. * 11/03: Lamarre and Sutherland Provincial Army invade North Ambria. * 11/12: Rean Schwarzer, Intelligence Division, Bracer Guild and Railway Military Police evacuate Haliask. * 11/13, Noon: Imperial Army of Erebonia occupies parliament in Haliask, Northern Jaegers surrender. * 11/30: North Ambria decides to be attributed to Erebonia. * 12/23: North Ambria State becomes North Ambria Province of Erebonia. Gallery Northern War (Sen III).jpg|Northern War as seen in the Trails of Cold Steel III promotional artwork Northern War - Flashback 1 (Sen III).png Northern War - Flashback 2 (Sen III).png References }} Category:Events